


Madness of Betrayal

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Soul Eater
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, At least no Pairings With Harry, BAMF Harry Potter, Brother Like Harry and Kid, Elder Wand is Harry's Partner, Elder Wand is a Weapon In This!, Godlike Harry Potter, Harry Goes to the DWMA, Hermione Granger Bashing, Master of Death Harry Potter, Meister Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, No pairings - Freeform, Possible Ginny Bashing, Powerful Harry, Realm Travling, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Upon finding out his friends betrayed him, Harry Potter learns from the Elder Wand that:One: The Wand is a Weapon and is very much aware of him and can talk!and Two: He is Master of Death, and Death is a being that controls an Academy called the DWMASo, Harry takes what he has left, leaves his true friends a letter of him leaving, and goes to this academy in another realm.He enters the DWMA, and slowly his powers as a Great Old One are coming to play. With Azrael, the Elder Wand and his Weapon Partner, he will learn what it means to be a Meister, and possibly meet friends and gain a family again.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	Madness of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So I always wanted a really good Soul Eater and Harry Potter idea. But never found one due to the fact the good ones only have 5 chapters, and haven't been updated in years, and never do the longer ones have good plot.  
I was working at Lowes ones day, and slowly the ideas for this story placed in my mind. And I decided to write the first chapter, from there, well it'll up to my reviewers if they want more.

Harry Potter was many things, but one of these things was not stupid. He looked on at the group he called his friends talking quietly with the headmaster, Dumbledore, a frown on his face as they spoke about a way to get his fortune and his demise. The cloak hid him from sight as he shook his head sadly and walked away from it unseen and unheard.

This is what brought him to wandering like he was now, he wouldn’t go into thought about the conversation. Just the basics, get him to marry Ginny through love potions, produce a son who might, in Harry’s mind, become the next dark lord. Something about getting his money as he found out the Potter’s were a powerful and wealthy family. He sighed through his nose, he supposed it was obvious now, how his friends acted so sporadically and seemed to sway on their thoughts. Money talks, he supposed.

With the death of Tom Riddle, Harry over night have become Master of Death, and Dumbledore came back from the dead. Turns out, the idiot didn’t bother dying and just hide, coward.

He fingered the death wand, which, despite the two idiots, Hermione and Ron, having watched him break it and toss it, it came back to him. He could sense its feelings to him, turns out some wands gain so much power they gain sentience. And the Death Wand was very chatty and liked be called Azrael, something neither Voldemort or Dumbledore ever learned. Too which Azrael had a few choice words to say about them. Fitting the Death Wand liked to be called after the Angle of Death.

“You shouldn’t feel down Harry, they are just idiots who wouldn’t know decency if it bit their noses.” Azrael stated with a sniff from inside his right-hand wand holster.

“Easier said than done.” Harry muttered, “It still hurts, despite it making sense.” He said sadly looking away in thought.

His partner was silent to that, saying nothing, Harry decided to change the subject, “So are you male or female?” he asked curiously.

“Truthfully, I don’t know, I use both, Lord Death never really cared for specifics like that and tended to use both.” Azrael explained, “So I guess you can use both.” The wand shifted, as if giving a shrug. “All I know is you’re the first human who has heard my voice, you are my meister and I am your weapon. Something I am very happy about, Its been a while I’ve met another meister to use me.”

Harry frowned at that, “Meister?” he echoed.

Azrael hummed, “Oh yeah, I forgot to explain didn’t I!” the wand warmed, meaning it was happy to explain. “Well to start, Lord Death started a hidden academy in another realm, much like this one, that hunts kishins.”

“Wait there are other realms and Death is a real being?” Harry asked.

Azrael giggled, “Ofcourse, he’s Death, he can do whatever he wants really!” he chirped happily, she then continued on with her tale, “Anywho, this academy takes people who had a power to wield demon weapons. Meisters, they have powerful souls that can wield them. Lord Death could explain it better than me.” He huffed shaking his head.

“When my lord met the brothers of this realm, he found their plights to be amusing and made the Deathly Hallows, at the time he was still in the midst of his own war and I guess he hoped to gain allies.” Azrael hummed, “I mean, that’s my guess, so don’t take it as the truth. But, this realms magic made it to where anyone who got all three would be his master. To which Lord Death might be annoyed he made them in the first place. But there are trails one must face to get each of them. As each of us contain a form of Madness in us.

“The Cloak contains the Madness of Fear, a strained which made one fear dying and want the need to hide. For a while, this affected you, but you my Meister, over came it.” She beamed at this, “The next was the Resurrection Stone, Madness of Knowledge, the want to have someone back and learn what lays behind the veil.” Azrael shook his head at this, or at least Harry guessed the wand did. “Not many pass it’s trail, I’m impressed you did.”

His voice then lowered, “Then there is me, Madness of Power, I think that is pretty self-explanatory.” She said sadly. “By trying to break me and give me up, you passed, and thus I was able to come back to you. Not like you could have destroyed me anyway, I am a Weapon. Takes a lot more than snapping me…”

Harry paused at this, having already apologized for harming the weapon, but Azrael said it was alright and got his point across he didn’t want power. “What was it that Dumbledore wanted with your power?”

Azrael sighed at this, “My madness made him want to take the world to his vision of the Greater Good. He used to think he was always right before, but I took it to an extreme when he coveted my power. I didn’t really mean to do so, but his lust of power slowly rose the longer he held me. I’m guessing your kind call It the Death Wand’s Curse. Anyone who holds me dies, due to my madness slowly driving them to do reckless things.”

Harry frowned at this, while he now knew Albus Dumbledore’s betrayal was more based on him having Azrael for so long and not passing the wands test, it still didn’t excuse his actions. He let his power take hold of him, no matter the outside influence. The wizard sighed at this, “So what can we do now Azrael?” he asked the other softly.

“Well you are Master of Death,” at Harry’s confusion, the wand sighed, “this basically make you a Great Old One by default, you’re already developing your own Madness Wavelength as we speak.”

“Meaning?” Harry asked very confused, these were new terms to him.

Azrael rolled it’s ‘eyes’ and sighed again, “In your terms, you’re becoming a God.” it deadpanned, “In Lord Death’s home realm, Great Old Ones were gods who possessed and extreme form of Madness, yours is starting to develop, and really Lord Death can help you control it.”

Harry sat there on the armchair in the Room of Requirement. Thinking on all Azrael just said, he felt safer here than before. It was a lot to take in, but somehow he knew the wand was telling the truth to him on it all, no matter how crazy it sounded. “What does Master of Death entitle to me then?” he asked.

“Oh, many things, as I started you are becoming a God, and thus your core is expanding quickly in power. And it’s starting to merge with your soul, it’s rather pretty to watch from my end.” The being stated, as Harry found out Azrael could see his soul from being inside weapon form, to which he also found out Azrael could take another form, but liked being in weapon form and had gotten used to it for so long she didn’t want to turn back. Turns out, only Meister’s could really have this power, but he was created by Lord Death.

“You also have the power to leave this realm if you were to dial Lord Death’s number. I’m sure he was edger to meet his Master, Lord Death always is excited for new things.” Azrael explained.

Harry frowned at this in thought, this was still a lot to take in. His friends betrayed him, he was turning into a god, and Death was a real person who he could talk to and apparently was master over like the legend said. No wonder Dumbledore wanted all three Hallows, too which Azrael had laughingly stated the old coot couldn’t be Master of Death as he failed the trails of Madness which each object had.

When asked about this idea that the Death Wand could be won from him, Azrael stated it wasn’t leaving Harry regardless. So that was taken care of, but still, what was the point of staying here. Once the old man found out Harry knew, he’d try and kill him anyway. He didn’t have many people he wanted to stay for, and they’d possibly tell him to run and hide if they knew the truth anyway.

He stewed on these thoughts for a while, debating with himself. Staying meant problems with knowing what he does and possibly being labeled ‘Dark’ by the world and being forced to do things he didn’t want to. While he had friends, he always wanted his freedom.

“How do I do that?” he asked his possible knew friend.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lord Death hummed to himself as he watched again the end of the Tom Riddle Jr. His black eyes gazing now at his new master from the mirror. The man was exceptional, and would make a great meister to Azrael, Death had taken great care in putting in the request to his sister, Life. She never liked being around her creation unlike Death, but did take care in making the. When she takes it upon herself to create one specifically, her and Destiny made Harry Potter to combat Riddle after he strayed from the Path of Light and into the Path of Madness.

Death sighed to himself, he knew Azrael would insist the boy come here, and while Death was excited to see this, his heart went out to the young man. Having been betrayed by his own make-shift family, forced into being Master of Death, and now being forced to leave his how if he wanted to keep his sanity and freedom.

Tom Riddle had been a thorn in his side for a while, and he had made sure Fate knew of his mistake. Now that the god thought of it, though his friends were called the Great Old Ones, he truly was the only real God being to leave the Cosmos to live among the creations. Not once had he come to regret leaving, he enjoyed the students of his Academy, which is why it burns him with anger when he watched Dumbledore put his in harms way.

Sure, Lord Death was tough on his students, if it came to their life in his own school he wasn’t going to stand by and let them get hurt! He wouldn’t actively, if he could help it, bring in something dangerous knowing that it was. He huffed at this, that man and his Greater Good would bring their world to a down fall, and Fate already wrote this to happen.

As for Harry Potter, his mirror shone meaning someone was contact him. According to the Book of Fate for his realm, he just vanished into history pages.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW guys, for now Azrael uses both Him and Her pronouns. So! I'm asking you guys, should the Death Wand be a Guy or Girl, and what should He or She look like should they choose to take human form again? For now, Azrael likes to be in weapon form, but later will take form again. 
> 
> Azrael is mostly going to the Fandom OC for this, so I'm asking you all what you'd like to see! But regardless, He or She is going to be Harry's Weapon Partner. As for Personality, I see them as calm, but excitable, anything else you want to add? Leave a comment letting me know!
> 
> Also should Ginny be bashed in this, or should she not be?


End file.
